dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Roshi's Training
Master Roshi's TrainingDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 is the martial arts training practiced by members of Master Roshi's Turtle School. It requires eight months to complete. Overview The training is a set of odd physical exercises, like swimming away from a shark. It is seen when Goku and Krillin are training for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, and is the reason for Goku's and Krillin's power level increase before this tournament. Skills Analysis Before the training commences Master Roshi has to determine the abilities of his aspiring students in order to determine what level of training would be suited for them. He inquires about what previous training they have underwent; Goku had trained under Grandpa Gohan for the majority of his life, whereas Krillin had underwent 8 years at the Orin Temple. Since both had already underwent the fundamental training the next part of the skills analysis involves a speed test. Krillin runs first and achieves a time of 10.4 seconds then Goku runs and achieves a time of 11 seconds. However, since Goku's shoes are damaged he is then allowed to change them thus, enabling him to achieve a time of 8.0 seconds. Master Roshi then explains that the principle of the Kame Style is about "overcoming the human wall". He then runs the same distance as Krillin and Goku, however, he runs it in 5.6 seconds and tells them that after his training they would be able to run it in 5 seconds or less. For the final part of his skills analysis he takes a rock and writes the Kame symbol on it and throws it over a cliff. His instructions are that the one to find the rock will have dinner while the loser goes hungry for the night. However, there's a catch, if 30 minutes passes and neither of them is able to produce the rock then both would go hungry for the night. Goku ends up finding the rock however, Krillin steals it and is deemed the victor. However, Krillin along with Master Roshi and Launch ate under prepared Puffer-fish (a poisonous fish) for dinner and thus got sick for 3 days. Initial Training This entire training schedule is repeated until eventually mastered by the student. Once mastered, the schedule is repeated only this time the students are required to wear 50 lbs Turtle Shells to add resistance to their movements as well as gain their initial training strengths times the amount of weight put on them by the Turtle Shells. Eventually the students will learn advanced techniques such as the Afterimage Technique and the Kamehameha. Next the students are entered into the World Martial Arts Tournament and, as a final test, the teacher enters to make sure they lose so they could have something more to train for while at the same time learn to accept loss and not be arrogant in their eventual win. Once the student learns that, they have officially graduated from Kame-style martial arts. Early Morning Training For the first part of the training the students are woken up at 4:30 in the morning to warm-up for their training. The warm-up comprises a light jog to an island's milk depository. The island was larger than Master Roshi's Turtle Island and had a population of 300 people. The students are then required to participate in the island's milk run. However, instead of the milk being delivered by a man who resembles a goat in a helicopter as it is usually done, Master Roshi makes his students deliver the milk to everyone on the island, by foot. Specific locations that the milk is being delivered to help the students learn the basics in Turtle Style Fighting. The goal is to deliver all the milk before breakfast time: Around the entire island, walking while carrying the boxes help gain strength. Trekking across the lake tests stamina. Climbing up a high mountain tests endurance. Running across a T-Rex occupied field tests speed. Finally, walking across a single log bridge tests balance. Once all the milk is delivered it was time for Mid-Morning Training. Mid-Morning Training For the second part of training the students were tasked to help a farmer plant some crops by plowing the field. Unlike the traditional way, the students are required to plow an entire field with their bare hands. This is to condition and strengthen the hands as well as the rest of the body in order to increase the natural invulnerability and deal with pain from the stress and blunt force trauma. Depending on the size of the field it would take a beginner student hours before the field is completely plowed. Once this is finished the students are allowed to take a break for a few hours so they can have breakfast and prepare for their End-Morning Training. End-Morning Training End-Morning Training requires study until lunchtime. Since the mind is just as important to train as the body various subjects are being taught to the students including literacy. Depending on the students, the training can be beginner to advanced studies. Once this is completed the students and the teacher take a nap until Lunchtime and eventually their Early Afternoon Training. Early Afternoon Training Early Afternoon Training involves Construction Work. Unlike Mid-Morning training the students were allowed to use tools provided that they are hand held and not power tools. This training involved shoveling through rock and dirt, and unloading and wheelbarreling rock and debris over the next few hours. This was to train their muscle and balance while at the same time earn them money for their services. Once it's all completed it would be time for their Mid-Afternoon Training. Mid-Afternoon Training Mid-Afternoon Training involves swimming in a lake for 10 laps. This training helps the students gather more strength as well as increased speed and agility. It would seem like an easy session however the lake they swim in is infested with sharks. They could try to avoid them on land on the other side of the lake, but then they would be chased off by an occupied T-Rex. Once their 10 laps is finished it is time for their Evening Training. Evening Training This is the final part of the training of the day. It involves the students to be tethered to a tree with a beehive suspended. The goal is to dodge angry killer bees in order to increase the students perception and reflexes. The bees do not initially come out on their own so the teacher would aggravate them by hitting the hive with his cane. Initially a beginner student would have trouble dodging the bees due to the limit of the tether and the swarm of bees, resulting in numerous stings. Once this is completed the student will rest and eventually repeat the entire process the next day. World Martial Arts Tournament Upon the completion of the student's training, Roshi would enlist them into the World Martial Arts Tournament as a test to their strength. However, he would also enlist himself under the alias as "Jackie Chun" in order to ensure his students do not win the championship, in order to prevent them from growing overconfident and neglect their future training. Video game appearances Master Roshi's Training is an item in the fighting game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It raises a characters health by ten-thousand (one health bar). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Krillin and Yamcha will hold special training classes based on Master Roshi's Training regimen. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can perform Milk Delivers around Conton City's Patrol Headquarters District under the direction of Krillin and collect Turtle Stones for Yamcha. Competing these classes will reward the Future Warrior with TP Medals and items. When performing Milk Deliveries, the Future Warrior is not allowed to use flight and must start over if the crate of Milk they are carrying breaks. They can bring up the map to see where the Patrollers they are supposed to deliver the Milk to are to help plan their route. Pressing the Boost/Step button when a step lands allows them to skip faster, but if the timing is wrong the warrior can end up crashing or fall which causes them to drop the milk forcing them to go back to Krillin and start over, so it is generally best to just focus on planning the quickest delivery route. The warrior must also be wary when going up and down stairs and must avoid running into things as they inadvertently cause them to drop the milk. The first time they complete Milk Delivery they receive the Turtle Hermit's Shell accessory along with TP Medals and some Milk, though later delivers reward them with only TP and Milk. It should also be noted that that they are unable to do Krillin's normal Training when he's running the special Milk Delivery training event. During the Turtle Stone training, Yamcha will require the Future Warrior to collect a certain number of Turtle Stones that he throws all over Conton City as quickly as possible. The Future Warrior is allowed to use Travel Shop robots to travel around Conton City quickly during Turtle Stone training. However this training is canceled if the Future Warrior takes on a quest, Time Patrol Mission, or training quest. Additionally Yamcha's normal Training is inaccessible when he's running the special Turtle Stone Training Event. Both Training Events are entirely optional and function as mini-games that allow the Warrior to earn TP Medals and other items. When a Training Event occurs, they will receive a message from Xeno Trunks, Chronoa, or Elder Kai that a special class is being held. Note these events occur randomly and only one occurs at a time. If the warrior takes on a quest, mission, or training before taking part the training event they will miss out on the training event and must wait for it to randomly trigger again, thus it is a good idea to complete them before going on to something else. During Krillin's Training event he appears near the Accessory Shop in the Patrol Headquarters district as all delivers occur in that area. During Yamcha's Training event, he is found in the Resort District which is located on the floating island south of the Recreation Plaza (the Warrior can use the Travel Shop robots to reach it if they have not acquired a flying license) where he will throw the Turtle Stone (he will only be shown throwing a single stone even when there are multiple stones to collect). The Turtle Stones can be found randomly around Conton City and the warrior only needs to collect a specific number as the training is to collect them as fast as possible, though collecting extra stones while completing it quickly can result in earning more TP Medals from Yamcha. However the stones are identical to other items found in Conton City, so they may accidentally pick up one of those, though most random item spawns are removed during the event, however some will remain thus the warrior may inadvertently pick up other items besides Turtle Stones which may effect their completion time. Turtle Stones appear randomly and the number of stones in a given area changes with some areas such as the Dragon Ball Pedestal and Patroller Academy being full of stones at times thus it is a good idea to use the Travel Shop as it allows one to move between areas quickly. Generally Yamcha's Training Event is easier and less time consuming than Krillin's which requires planning and movement is restricted, though Krillin's rewards the warrior with milk in addition to TP Medals. References Category:Techniques